


Bouncing Birthday

by khorybannefin



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Birthday, Birthday Party, F/F, F/M, Family Fluff, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-04
Updated: 2020-07-04
Packaged: 2021-03-04 17:30:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25060159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/khorybannefin/pseuds/khorybannefin
Summary: OC Julia receives a stunning birthday from all her friends.
Relationships: Charlie Bradbury & Gabriel, Crowley (Supernatural)/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 3





	Bouncing Birthday

**Author's Note:**

> This was a gift for a friend, hence the named reader.

Bouncing Birthday

Cast: Gabriel, TFW, Crowley, Charlie, and Julia

Author: khorybannefin

A/N: This a special request for a darling friend. Happy Birthday Julia!

“Dean, this pit of balls, why is it fun? It is very difficult to move in.”

Dean couldn’t help chuckling. The tousled angel was standing waist deep in a fenced in area that was full of small plastic balls in a multitude of colors. Some of them even glowed in the dark. A concession to how late this party was likely to go. Cas started wading out of the middle, looking frustrated. He finally sighed, and simply appeared next to Dean.

“That was strangely irritating.”

“Come on, Cas!” Dean was fiddling with the settings on the giant machine that was going to dispense frozen margaritas, if he ever got it running. Damned rental crap. He did grin at the angel though. “Where’s your inner child?”

“As you are well aware I have none, internal or otherwise. What does a fantasy child have to do with it?” Castiel looked even more confused. Dark blue eyes watching Dean’s hands move inside the guts of the machine. The parts started moving.

“Ha! Gotcha!” Dean closed the panel on the machine and started pouring in mixer and a fantastic amount of booze. “The pit is supposed to be hard to get through. It’s like swimming without getting wet. Plus you can burrow through them, surprise people, and throw them at kids that piss you off. Trust me, as a kid it’s a party by itself.”

“If you say so.” Cas looked around. Tables were set up already. One to eat at and one covered in food. The food table was huge. He wasn’t sure who had put his brother in charge of food, but Gabriel had not disappointed. Cas was certain the “party” food would be good. Gabriel was very aware of what humans enjoyed. However, Cas could smell the sugar from over here.

“I believe Gabriel may have taken the cake part of his assignment a bit far. Is Julia diabetic?” Dean puckered his eyebrows, glancing over at the table.

“Not that I’m aware of…” Dean wandered over to the food, leaving the margaritas to start freezing, the paddle turning everything into delicious slush.

The table was loaded with nothing but junk food. Dean approved heartily. Pizza, burgers, chicken, all looked damn fine. He approved of an excess of meat and very litle rabbit food. Though it seems Gabe left out a veggie tray. A concession to Sam’s girly figure, no doubt. He snatched a chip out of a bowl and moved down to the end.

Ok, so the sweets end of the table absolutely groaned under the weight of many many sugar comas waiting to happen. There was no way the pack of them was going to eat this much, no matter how drunk they got. Then again, Dean was eyeing the pie section speculatively. Gabriel had totally won his heart.

“Nah, it’ll be fine, Cas. It’s angel stuff. He can just poof it away, right?”

“Well, yes, he can, technically. It just seems like a waste.” The angel sighed. Dean grinned at him and popped a cookie in his mouth.

“Wait wait wait! Charlie, catch it! Hold it down.” Sam’s voice broke the stillness as he and Charlie both tried to tackle a giant balloon castle. Gabriel was bent over, laughing himself sick as the man and tiny nerd girl both tried desperately to tack down the building before it blew over. Charlie was squealing, hanging onto a turret as Sam drove stakes into the ground as fast as he could.

“Oh Father, that’s never going to stop being funny!” Gabriel could barely breathe. “Your brother is a genius Dean, I tell ya. Whose idea was it to team him up with the lightweight on giant balloon duty?”

“I don’t think I remember…” Dean trailed off, chuckling as Charlie berated Sam about “literally leaving me hanging!” Cas cut an eye over at the elder Winchester and answered Gabriel’s question.

“It was Crowley’s idea.” Gabe started snickering.

“Of course it was! Brilliant.”

“So glad you approve.” The roughly accented voice said from behind them. Only Dean twitched, and then turned to glare at the King of Hell. “Hello Dean.” He smirked.

“I thought I told you to quit doing that?” Dean groused, fists balling at his sides.

“I believe you did, but me being me I elected to ignore you.” Crowley dismissed Dean with a look and examined the set up. “It appears everything is in order. I’ll just pop off to fetch our birthday girl, shall I?” He blinked out of existence.

****

The birthday had actually been entirely his idea. The Winchesters and Castiel had wanted to do a little thing at that excuse for a home they called the Bunker. It wasn’t what she wanted, and he couldn’t believe he was the only one that had picked up on it. That’s all right. Crowley had informed them this morning that this was what they were doing. He didn’t ask, he just set out assignments. Of course Dean, mouthy excuse for a man that he was, tried to argue with him.

“Dean if you knew half of what you think you do about women, especially this one, you’d rule the world. Just sit down and let the real men talk, all right pet? There’s a good girl.”

Dean had actually choked on anger and tried to stand up. Sam yanked him back into his seat, rolling his eyes. Dean and his macho ego. It was funny so long as it wasn’t getting them in trouble. Sam for one believed that Crowley knew what he was about. Hell, he wanted to give Julia a good birthday. Didn’t matter whose idea it was in the end, so long as she was happy.

“How are you going to keep her from showing up or finding out?” Sam asked. Crowley grinned.

“I’ve stuck her in a pocket dimension in her room. She couldn’t leave if she wanted to.”

“You did what?” It was Sam’s turn to get mad. “You’ve trapped her?”

“Oh calm down Moose. She’s not trapped per se. Just all roads lead back to her room. King of Hell, remember? Torture is kind of a thing. Trust me, she’ll thank me later.” Sam was doing that thing with his jaw. It was adorable in the giant puppy.

****

Everything was ready and Crowley popped into your room. You were screaming and throwing things.

“Problem, love?” He couldn’t help smirking. She was gorgeous, flushed with anger, dark red hair tangled as she cursed in several languages. She whipped around to him.

“You!” You pointed an accusing finger. “You did this! Let me out!”

“Now, now, love. I was just trying to be helpful. I know how much you love your private time.” His eyes were darkly suggestive as he looked at you. Your eyes widened and you opened your mouth to start screaming at him. He snapped and you went silent, voice gone.

“You’re going to ruin the surprise. Take a deep breath and close your eyes.” You looked at him, eyes narrowed in anger, but shook your head, refusing.

“Oh we’re going to play that game are we? Fine.” He stepped up behind her, pressing close, his hands coming up from behind to cover her eyes. Warm breath, smelling slightly of the smoky scotch he preferred, fanned across her cheek.

“Surprise, love.”

His hands pulled down to reveal the party scene. It was all there, just like she’d secretly wanted. Bouncy castle, ball pit, margaritas, acres of food, and all her favorite people. They yelled surprise and her hands flew to her mouth, hiding the squeal of glee.

“You’re welcome.” Crowley growled, slapping her ass as he moved past her, headed for the table. Oh, she had some choice words for him, but Charlie tackled her first.

“Jules omg! Happy birthday!” She twitched slightly at the use of the nickname. Only Charlie ever did it, but still.

“Thanks Charlie. Thanks for coming! Wow, this is awesome. Did you guys really do all of this for me?” Sam came up, kissing her softly on the cheek.

“Oh we did it, some of us under duress.” He grinned, handing her a small wrapped package. “We had planned something quiet at home, but Crowley…well, he’s the one you should thank.” Her eyebrows raised as she looked down the hill. Crowley smiled, smug as hell, and raised a glass her way. Prick.

Dean kissed the other cheek and Cas gave a slightly awkward but very enthusiastic hug. Gabriel just shrugged, grinning crookedly, handing her a margarita and hitching a thumb at the table full of food.

“Hope you can find something you like.” He knew damned well you were a complete sucker for everything he had laid out. He was the only one who could have been put in charge of the food. Angel or not, that man was a walking sin of gluttony. You loved him for it.

The party went for hours. When it got dark things lit. The castle had lights inside it, and that was neat as hell. The ball pit with the glow in the dark balls was the most brilliant idea ever. You made Cas come into the castle and bounce with you, loving the angel with no shoes and no coat.

“Close your eyes!” You commanded. You had a hold of his hands, because bouncing with your eyes shut could be really disconcerting. You made him jump high, eyes closed, so he could feel the weightlessness of it. He started smiling.

“It’s like flying.” Which was exactly what it felt like for you too. You were happy that you could give that to the sweet man. You weren’t even mad when he came down wrong and yanked you to the floor. The both of you scooted out, laughing and wobbly legged.

Many many margaritas and too much food in you found yourself playing Marco Polo in the ball pit. You kept finding Charlie because she could not stop giggling. The boys were incredibly stealthy for being so damned big. You lunged at a sound and lost your feet. Submerging into the balls, you opened your eyes and it was dark. But a cherry flavored kiss landed on your lips anyway. You grabbed for him but Gabe was gone. Damn that trickster. He did it every time you fell into the pit. You were surprised that no one else pointed it out. Maybe they were being polite.

The presents were so utterly touching. Castiel hadn’t known what to get you, so he made it up off the cuff. He handed you a very oddly wrapped package that definitely had something liquid in it. You were concerned that the angel had gotten you some sort of perfume. But when you opened it you found some very old stationary. He knew you lived to write and It seemed appropriate. It was actual parchment and a stoppered glass jar of ink. There was a quill too! Shining black feather tipped in gold. When you held up the feather Gabriel whistled and looked over at Cas.

“Nice one, brother.” Your look of confusion landed on him. Gabe shrugged. “It’s his. The feather.” Your eyes widened, awed and touched. You hugged Cas and thanked him.

“Birthday gifts are supposed to be personal.” He rumbled, smiling at the ground.

“Mine next!” Charlie bounced forward, handing you something small and flat. When you peeled the paper back it was a cd case with the title “Julia’s Jams”. You laughed at the title and Charlie jumped in to explain.

“Ok, so I know you like karaoke but sometimes they don’t have stuff that you like everywhere. So I made a CD-G of everything I could find that I knew you liked. Custom karaoke cd!” She winked drunkenly and held up her glass. You laughed and thanked her.

The slim package that Sam had handed you earlier actually had a necklace in it. It was something he must have cobbled together himself. The necklace had an antipossession charm on it, a little vial of salt, and a little silver pistol. Hunter charms! It was delicate and sweet and Sam grinned, flashing those dimples at the ground as you kissed him, getting him to clasp it for you.

Deans was long and heavy. You unwrapped the box and set it on the table. When you took the lid off you found an angel blade in a nest of red satin. Your forehead puckered and you looked up at him. He shrugged.

“Thought it was time you had your own.” He grinned and chugged the beer he had. It was his version of saying he cared. He wanted to protect you, but you could damned well protect yourself, especially with the right tools. And it wasn’t like they hadn’t collected enough of the damned things. You took it for the lovely thought it was.

Then there was Gabriel. You could never read him, mostly because he took nothing in this world seriously, at all, ever. He handed you a box about the size of a dinner plate, wrapped in metallic pink paper and glitter. You practically needed a chainsaw for all the ribbons. Your coordination was not great at the moment. Damn Dean and his margaritas. You finally got the paper shredded and looked at a lovely wooden box with a hinged lid. You lifted the lid hesitantly. Your eyes widened and you pulled out the sparkling confection inside. It was a tiara. An actual full tiara, with real metal and real stones. It was gorgeous.

“Happy birthday, princess.” Gabe winked at you. Charlie squealed and insisted on putting it on you. It wasn’t as heavy or uncomfortable as you thought it would be. Charlie had you look at your reflection in the angel blade, of all things. You just stared. You looked amazing! Oh this was going to be a problem. You started giggling and Charlie started forcing everyone to bow to Princess Julia. Dean bowed, pretty well actually, but fell over trying to come back up. Sam called it at that point.

“Nope! All right Dean, come on. I think we’re done for the night.”

He got under his brothers arm. He kissed you lightly, wishing you a happy birthday again before Cas popped the three of them back home. Charlie pouted, not wanting to stop. She never had party fun and didn’t want to just go home. Gabriel offered to entertain her.

“Wrong tree, Woodstock.” She slurred. He laughed at the Snoopy reference, fluffing his hair. In mid fluff he turned into a very sexy blond chick.

“I can do bushes too.” He/she winked. Charlie’s eyes went wide. They wandered away, Charlie singing “Angel Is A Centerfold” very loudly and off key. You snickered, glad Charlie was going to get her fun. There was a whole list of people worse to spend a night with. Gabriel would change her world. You only hoped she remembered and gave you the play by play later. That black silk voice slid over your skin, sending chills down your back.

“And then it was only two. Was it a good birthday, love?”

You shivered, turning to meet the dark eyes of the King of Hell. He was in that dark suit, with the deep red tie that you loved. He leaned against a convenient tree, his eyes heavy with intent as he looked at you, making a show of taking you in from tiara to shoes. He stood and stalked close.

“Hmm, I don’t remember giving you a gift.” He purred as he walked a slow and very predatory circle around you. Between his look and his voice you were thinking of all kinds of things he could gift you with. He laughed low and you cursed. He’d heard you. Of course he had. You were too drunk to block your thoughts.

“Oh I like that. In fact, that runs right along with what I had planned. Come on, Princess.” He offered you his arm, and you were just reckless enough to take it.

“Let’s see if I can’t worship you properly, your highness.” He leaned close. “Happy birthday, pet.” He purred in your ear. You shivered deliciously and the both of you disappeared.


End file.
